Nero vs Shunsui Kyoraku
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Along with Orihime, Kyrie has been taken by the Arrancar. Nero seeks to enter Hueco Mundo, but his rage will endanger Ichigo's rescue mission, so Shunsui Kyoraku stands between Nero and his objective. Who will win? The third strongest captain or the son of Vergil Sparda?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry or Bleach.**

Nero's fist landed solidly on the jaw of a Soul Reaper, knocking the man out. Nero then started to advance, when there was a flash of movement, and a man with a dark brown pony tail covered by a sedge hat appeared before him. Nero readied the Red Queen.  
"Get outta my way!"  
The man smiled pleasantly. "No need for hostility. I don't suppose I could convince you to leave?"  
Nero snarled, swinging his fist at the man, growing it to a massive size so as to hit the man over the distance. The wall behind the man was crushed, but then Nero realised the man was now standing behind him, drinking from a flask.  
"That's an impressive ability you have. Are you sure you won't just join me for a drink?"

Nero turned to face the man, swinging his sword at him, watching in horror as the Red Queen bounced harmlessly off the man's chest. Nero then put the Red Queen away, readying Yamato.  
"Come on. Can't you lighten up? You could at least tell me your name?"  
"Nero. Now get outta my way or I'll kick your ass outta the way. Kyrie's waiting for me."  
"Shunsui Kyoraku is my name. If Kyrie's the girl with the red hair, she should be helped soon. She got into trouble with an Arrancar, and Ulquiorra took her in along with Orihime. I'm sorry, but I can't let you get involved when this matter is so delicate. I promise you the others will save her, but you getting involved will make this more dangerous for her and for us."

Screaming with rage, Nero attacked Shunsui with Yamato, but Shunsui casually avoided the strikes, before pulling his own swords and attacking Nero. Nero slammed Yamato repeatedly against Shunsui's two released Zanpakutos, but Shunsui was casually defending himself. Finally, Shunsui and Nero locked blades, and the two leaned over to regard each other closely, Nero snarling with rage, Shunsui calm and passive.

"Seriously, kid. Just leave. Or calm down. You gain nothing from attacking me like this. I'm not your enemy."  
Nero glared at Shunsui. "You ARE my enemy. Anyone who stands between me and Kyrie when Kyrie needs my help is my enemy. Now stand back or I'll kill you!"

His strength far superior to Shunsui's, Nero sent the Soul Reaper captain flying up into the air, before preparing to follow up with a magic attack with Yamato which would destroy Shunsui midair. To Nero's surprise, Shunsui vanished from the air, and appeared behind Nero, slashing Nero straight through the chest.

Nero cried out and fell onto his knees, but then jumped back up and kept attacking. Shunsui defended himself from Nero's rapid, wild strikes, easily predicting his attacks, but finding his strength difficult to counter. Finally, Shunsui parried one of Nero's wild strikes, sending Nero off balance. Shunsui then went on the offensive, slashing Nero repeatedly, before releasing a burst of spiritual pressure, which threw the exhausted Nero onto his back.

Shunsui powered down his Zanpakutos, sheathing the two sealed blades. He then took a moment to think on the fight as he stood over his barely conscious opponent.  
"You have a lot of power. I've never met anyone with that much brute strength, and even the Arrancar aren't as durable as you. I'm very impressed with your physical power. If I hadn't taken you seriously, this may have been a real problem. And don't worry. When they bring your girlfriend back to you, I won't tell her about this."

_Reasons for this outcome:_

_1. Nero's fighting style revolves almost totally around sheer force, with no thought of technique. Shunsui is a strategic fighter, and his effortless victory over Chad is an obvious sign of his advantage over Nero. A wild fighting style like Nero's would never beat Shunsui, even though Nero is physically stronger and more durable._

_2. Minor point, but the only weapon Nero has that can actually harm a Soul Reaper is Yamato, the Red Queen being a normal sword. Some form of supernatural blade is required to cut a Soul Reaper. Obviously the Devil Bringer can harm a Soul Reaper, but that isn't strictly a weapon. _

_3. Unlike Dante, who has defeated numerous powerful enemies, some comparable to high level Marvel characters, Nero's largest victory is over Sanctus, who was just as straight forward as Nero himself, and also not very powerful, less powerful than any high level Soul Reaper captain like Shunsui, possibly comparable to weaker captains like Mayuri, Toshiro, Soifon and Komamura, and not anywhere near as strong as the enemies Dante has bested. Dante's massive victories cannot be used to credit Nero. _

_4. Most importantly, Nero has a tendency to lose control of his rage during battle, which almost always leads to him making mistakes. He also only focuses on one thing at a time and charges at it, leaving him completely open to anything unexpected. This happens with Dante, Sanctus, Agnus and even Echidna. Nero frequently makes mistakes due to his narrow mindset and lack of control. A clever fighter like Shunsui would take advantage of this very quickly._


End file.
